


Negaduck and Buddy

by KingFranPetty



Series: Negaducky [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Boners, Candy, Candy Hearts, Comedy, Dark Character, Death Threats, Dessert & Sweets, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Erections, Evil, Fairy Tale Elements, Flowers, Horniness, Humor, I Tried, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Innocence, Jokes, Lust, M/M, Mild Blood, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sexual Frustration, Short, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Negaduck goes into a flower field and sees a dog made of candy then gets horny.
Relationships: Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Series: Negaducky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Negaduck and Buddy

Negaduck noticed a flower field, there was singing coming from it. He decided to murder whoever was making that noise then burn down the whole field. The yellow dressed duck walked into the field of yellow wild flowers, a vomit inducing feeling grew in his stomach. Bumblebees and butterflies flew around, ever growing his sickness. This place was idealic and disgusting but still he had to find out who would be terrible enough to willingly stay here and sing that sickeningly, sugary, sweet, song. The song was louder now, the sharp tooth bird took comfort that this was almost over. He could get this done and be rid of this place. That's when Negaduck saw him, the beefy, yellow, dog naked in the bath. The hound was a revolting shade sunshine, buttercup, yellow. As the villain got closer, he could smell the reeking stink of candy and sweets coming from the singing man. The duck chose to use a knife for this, he'd need take the time to really make this sick puppy suffer to wash the gross feeling out. The canine paused his bath, holding a floppy ear up to hear better then turned around. The fowl grumbled to himself, he was hoping on using the element of surprise to induce terror in the puppy but he wasn't going back out. 

The doggy hopped up to standing and giggled, "Howdy Mr. Man, are you here to take a bath too?" The ducky looked down, finding himself unable to look away. It was rather sizable which wasn't surprising given that the man was taller and mammalian. It was reasonable size given his height, and the rando in the woods was basically giant. The giant bent over to be eye level with the much shorter man, waving his hand and greeting, "Hello? Hello! I'm Buddy." Negaduck noticed that his mouth was open, he closed it and refocused his attention. He went for the kill but found that he had dropped his knife during that staring. The buff man handed him his knife and commented, "You dropped this, Mr. Ducky... Why did you bring a knife to wash?" The baddie narrowed his eyes to glare, trying to keep his eyes to the other man's eyes. Black eyes blinked curiously, waiting for an answer. The mallard spat sarcastically, "Because I'm hunting cute, fluffy, bunnies." The hound sunk down into the water and looked up to him, questioning, "So you are made of meat and stuff?" The bird was baffled, what else would he be made of? He snarked, "You aren't?" The dog nodded, going back to bathing and noting, "Yep, I'm made of candy."

The sharp toothed man grinned wickedly and bit down on his neck. The larger man made a weak noise. The smaller man tasted the overwhelming sweetness and felt something else. Buddy whimpered, "Mr. Man, you are bitin' too hard. It hurts." Negaduck pulled away to look at himself. There was better days to not wear pants. The sweetie felt the bite mark, it came back bloody. The not sweet cocked his head, it was so unreal to see blood that wasn't red. The goodie whined in slight pain, "Why did you bite me, Ducky?" His face look so pitiful that the villain had trouble not laughing so hard that his lungs would come out. He tried to suppress his laughter as he spoke, "Because I wanted to!" The candy dog looked down to find something strange. The beefy man puzzled, "What's that?" During the scene, the baddie had completely forgotten about what had popped up. No way was he going to admit to getting something for this strawberry shortcake. The duck covered himself and played it off, "If you are going stare at my crotch, I suggest you do more than jack me around cotton candy brains." The innocent look of curiosity and confusion really wasn't helping making the problem go away. 

Negaduck thought a little bit then got an idea. He faked desperation, "It's so hard, Buddy, you have to help me. Don't you want to help?" Buddy Pal Friendly nodded eagerly, getting out of the water. The pup bent closer to his face and excitedly asked, "What exactly do you need help with?" The bird opened his hands to show himself. The doggie was perplexed by it. The mallard acted in pain, "You have to help me make it go away, it's so hard that it hurts." Buddy pondered a bit then got an idea. Friendly searched the water then came back with a massive leech, adding, "I'm sure this can get rid of it!" It did, because of it saw that thing and disappeared. Pal shrugged and put the leech back. The duck panicked, "What was your plan exactly?!" The candy hound scratched the back of his head and tried to think of a way to explain his reasoning. He logiced, "Well you said you wanted it gone and you didn't seem too worried by bitin' me so I thought that you'd be okay with taking it off. Since physical harm seemed laughable to you." The super villain wondered if that's how sympathy was supposed to work, that because one dislikes idea of being murdered that they wouldn't murder others... That seemed stupid. 

Buddy baffled, "Wait, if you don't want to have pieces of you bitten off then why did you bite me?" Negaduck refused to answer, stomping off instead. That teasing idiot was going to get what was coming to him. The villain figured to himself, that he'd personally make sure of it. First, he had to get together something. One could hardly do a job without the right tools. The nerve of that moron to even exist let alone make him of all people feel something so weak. The baddie plotted to himself just how to exact his revenge. As they are often to do. 

Well I've completely failed at this particular piece. Oh well. 

The End.


End file.
